Queen Siberia
tl;dr: alice cooper from riverdale is petty Queen Siberia is the current queen of the IceWings, and an ally of Queen Jasper. She is rather shallow and frivolous, but does care for her family--more specifically, her children--and does her best to look after them. Despite her queenly facade, Siberia's grip on her throne is fragile; her niece, Direwolf, is spearheading a revolution aimed to take her down. Appearance Siberia is a tall, graceful dragoness, about as tall as three scavengers stacked up. No scars cross her scales, except for a small one on her throat which she does a good job hiding. Her scales are well-polished, no blemishes visible. Siberia's scales are mostly a soft alice blue- think of the color of an ice floe. Her scales shine like diamonds in the sunlight. Her undersides are pure white, while her wing membranes are a nearly white silver-blue. She is adorned in plenty of rings, necklaces and earrings, but her most notable accessory is a fur scarf made from the pelt of a wolf. @peta Personality To put it subtly, Siberia isn't the sharpest claw on the dragon. To her, there are only three things that really matter: her looks, her children, and her entertainment. Siberia has never really cared for war or violence and only sided with Jasper because she was offered plenty of jewelry and a quite generous trade agreement. Siberia is more vain than anything, her insecurities deep-rooted, caused by her mother's negligence. She always figured that if she wasn't the smartest or the strongest, surely she could be the prettiest. Siberia really does care for her children, she just tends to show favor to a certain lavender-scaled man-whore of a son. She was severely hurt when Snowbird's egg was stolen, locking herself in her tower for a quarter moon, the only dragons allowed to see her being servants from the kitchen. The number one thing Siberia excels at besides probably being resistant to hangovers is hosting dinner parties. She will often have exotic foods from the RainWings served, as well as a toast made to her by one of her many tail-kissing nobles. These dinners often last past midnight and usually end when someone gets into a drunken brawl or when Siberia decides she's spoken to enough dragons. Quite frankly, Siberia is frivolity incarnate, and certainly not the best queen. Biography Early Life Born to Queen Sleet and King Mauritimus, one of two daughters in their only clutch, Siberia was raised in wealth and luxury from a young age. Her only sister was Princess Silence, younger than her by a few minutes. Silence was doted on by her parents, and from a young age was discovered to be highly intelligent. Sure, Siberia was a princess, but she didn't feel special compared to Silence. Queen Sleet often spent time with Silence while Mauritimus was away dealing with young Queen Jasper's constant alliance requests, so Siberia acquainted herself with the nobles of the palace. Siberia was naturally very popular among the nobles' dragonets, both for her looks and sense of humor. She would often let her friends sleep in the bedroom she shared with Silence, specifically letting one or two sleep in Silence's bed, just to piss her sister off. Meanwhile, her mother, Sleet, was quite sick of Siberia's pompous behavior and decided to keep her away from her friends by assigning her to tutors. Most of the time she would skip tutoring sessions to hang out with her friends. Young Adulthood Sleet became more tired of this behavior and finally barred Siberia from leaving the palace. She told her daughter off, telling her that she'd never amount to anything besides a pretty face, and that even if she chose to stick with her tutors she'd still be as dumb as she was. To Silence, her sister had finally gotten what she deserved. To Siberia, that was the last straw. Siberia wouldn't be able to survive a proper challenge for the throne. Her mother would most likely crush her in an instant. so, she had to improvise. She took a steak knife from the kitchen and bought poison from a mutual friend and, in the dead of the night, woke Sleet up just to challenge her. The challenge was like any other challenge at first: they fought, talon to talon, Sleet naturally taking the upper hand. Well, until Siberia decided to play her cards right. She stabbed her mother in the stomach several times, and then in the throat, the poison not taking long to seep in. Following Sleet's death, Siberia's coronation was one of the grandest ever seen in IceWing history. It was held on an island outside of the kingdom that was usually used for royal weddings. Siberia invited nearly the entire SkyWing Royal Family as well as all of the SeaWing royals who were fit to travel across the continent. She even had the MudWing queen at that time, Queen Heron, at her coronation, declaring the event a truce. Amazingly, no fighting occurred.The most exotic fruits and meats were eaten, as well as one of the rarest wines on Pyrrhia was made. Moonglobe Wine, made only whenever an IceWing queen was crowned, rumored to have strengthening properties, was served to the IceWing royals that were present. Adulthood Traditionally, Siberia's challenge wasn't fair, but it was fairer than if she had stabbed Sleet during her sleep. Siberia eventually married Frostedcrown, not because she loved him (she didn't) but because he was one of the highest generals. He was way older than her, but he cared for their firstborn dragonet, Joffrey, more than she herself did- up until she learned he was an animus. When she learned Joffrey was an animus, she instantly turned her attention to him. He was constantly kept under her watchful eye until she was told that abuse of an animus's power could cause insanity which, unsurprisingly, she did not know. In the hopes of producing another animus and a possible heir, Frostedcrown and Siberia had three more dragonets, Prince Shatter, Prince Czar, and Princess Clarity. However, Siberia's perfect family was cut short when the Warwolves started their uprising, murdered King Frostedcrown and stole her egg. The Warwolves were founded shortly after Siberia declined a challenge proposed by her niece. It focuses on replacing Siberia with a less frivolous and more assertive queen, specifically Princess Direwolf, yet several IceWings deny that such a revolution would fix the kingdom's problems. Shortly after the rebellion planted its roots, Siberia married the captain of her guard, partially out of a need for protection but also because she had been having an affair with him during her previous marriage. Family Tree Quotes More flying in soon... Trivia Gallery Typical_IceWing_by_Sassy_the_Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (blank), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold IceWing_Sigil.png|IceWing sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Siberia_ref.png|Reference by Gøssamer 800px-Tundra_in_Siberia.jpg|The Siberian tundra Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Queens